indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дайс
Дайсы FUDGE thumb|398px thumb|398px Дайсы можно заменить картами. Вполне реально распечататья, скажем, N*10 карт - где N - это количество разрядов в числе. и (как вариант, перетасовав 10 карт) - вытаскивать случайную карту по одной из каждой колоды (из их N кол-ва). В первую очередь дайсы нужны для определения силы атаки. Так называемые дайсы атаки - это дайсы, которые бросаются, когда нужно персонажу сразить врага. Враг же бросает кубики или дайсы защиты в ответ. Пример из Махабхараты: Арджуна убил 30(0) 000 000 демонов. Как это разыграть в настольной игре, чтобы не было скучно, не надоело считать, было интересно, увлекательно? У Арджуны лук - силой как 10 000 обычных луков. Тогда что, нужно дайс, который викидывает до 10 000 очок? Это нереально. Или же нужно брать 5 дайсов - десятигранных - д10, и для каждого из разряда бросать свой дайс. Если число простое, вроде 10-000 - то всё ок. А если сила атки растет постепенно? А если нужно сделать минимальную атаку - не 1, а хотя бы несколько тысяч единиц? Хороший пример - игра Diablo. В ней вы играете супергероя, который убивает Дьявола. Ну почти "режим Бога". Но всё же, не так просто играть в Диабло. Особенно если вы лучник или тем более маг. Вот воином в тяжелых кольчугах, с большим щитом, сильнейшим мечом - то легко. Ну во всяком случае реально и интересно. А вот играть за лучника не просто. Когда начинают убивать и ты не можешь пройти уровень - то всё... Или вытираешь игру, или взламываешь ее. Потому нужен баланс... Нужно хорошо подумать, как сделать систему атаки в игре. Причём как в случае настольной игры, так и для комп\электронной версии. Эта задача - вроде как у создателя фильма матрицы. Особенно когда вспомнить 3-ю часть. Против Нео выступает агент, даже не один. И нужно их сразить. Причем, чем сильнее Нео - тем сильнее агенты. Агент - это "второе я" Нео. Так и в игре диабло. Чем сильнее герой - тем сильнее враги. И это хорошо. Сделать такую систему можно. Но... Если в электронной версии левел ап делается просто (особенно классно в игре Диабло - тебе дают 5 очков, и ты прокачиваешь новые скилы, магию и т д). А как прокачивать Арджуну в этой игре, где он убивает 300 000 000 демонов? Да, эту игру можно разбить на части. Допустим, взять тех же Героев меча и магии, то тамвы не сражаетесь одновременно со всеми врагами на всей карте. Нет. И тем более не сражаетесь одновременно со всеми врагами во всех уровнях всех кампканий. Нет конечно. Это такая же глупость, как если бы Кришна или Бог сражался бы одновременно со всеми Дьяволами (асурами) во всех вселенных - и в прошлом и настоящем и будущем. Но нет. Он иногда приходит. В другое время Он где-то там в дух мире или в другихх вселенных (как солнце - здесь ушло - взошло в другом месте, то есть в другой вселенной воплотился аватар)... Есть дайсы разного кол-ва граней. Всем известный дайс д2 - это монета. Генерирует два значения - орел и решка, 0 или 1, 1 или 2, вобщем что-то их двух значений. Но есть дайсы д3 д4 д5 д6 д7 д8 д9 и т д... Не для каждого дХ есть дайс. Дайсы начинаются с д3. Или же это игровой кубик д6, но в нем всего два используемых значения на гранях. не 6, а всего 2, максимум. как вариант -1, 0 и +1. И много других есть вариаций. Сложнее когда нужно нечетное кол-во граней... И опять же - проблема - это когда нужно менять нижнюю планку - минимальное число выкидаемое дайсом (пусть и виртуальным). В игре вроде Диабло постоянно нужно делать апгрейд оружия. Одно продаешь - другое покупаешь - чуть более сильное. То есть один дайс сменяешь на другой, более мощный. Например д2 (монетку) поменял на д3. Потом на д4, д5, д6, и так по идее - постепенно меняешь дайс - добавляешь по одной единице к максимуму. Но когда максимальное значение - большое - вроде 10 000 - как в случае лука Арджуны, то что делать? Вот и надо подумать над этим... =Как выбрать дайсы (наборы дайсов)?= Казалось бы, ответ простой - зашел в интернет магазин и купил, что хочешь. Это всё просто, если вы играете чужую игру по чужим правилам. Другое дело, когда вы сами создаете игру, и вам нужно понимать, что потом я буду делать с этими дайсами? ДОпустим, есть популярный набор из 7 дайсов - для игры Д-н-Д (Данджеонз энд Дрегонз - Драконы и подземелья). Так уж исторически сложилось, что использются 5 дополнительных кубиков - D4 D8 D10 (он же д100 или д% просто другая маркировка, есть д1-д10 и д0-д9. Это почти то же самое) D12 D20 И вот вопрос. Как это применить в игре по Махабхарате? Допустим, если не вникать в вопрос - "кто будет в это играть" (преданные или нет, дети и\или взрослые - не важно - Авадхут Махарадж хочет сделать игру по Махабхарате)... то вопрос - какие там должны быть дайсы (Махарадж не против даже настольной игры). Конечно, если делать вариант с нестандартным набором дайсов - то игра окажется дорогой. Да, может быть есть смысл делать ее в разных комплектациях - с большим количеством дайсов - тогда другие правила, но и выше цена. Причем цена может отличаться сильно. Допустим стандартный набор из 7 дайсов - D4 D6 D8 2*D10 D12 D20 - стоит порядка 75 грн. МОжет и меньше, но скорее нужно будет заказывать из Китая. Там можно гривен за 15 (или даже меньше, бывает скидка - 50%) купить набор из 7 дайсов. Но доставка будет еще грн 50 стоить, и ждать надо месяц, а то и больше. Можно купить дайсы в полном наборе. Ну относительно. Я не имею ввиду тот набор, что в нем D3, D4, D5, D6, D7, D8, D9, D10, D%10, D11, D12, D13, D14, D15, D16, D17, D18, D19, D20, D22, D24, D26... нет. Хотя это было хорошо. Вконце-концов, всё упирается в ту или иную игру- как именно используются в ней дайсы. Какие именно дайсы. И если это не понимать четко, то закупаться бошльшим количеством дайсов (а если покупать в Украине - это еще и не выгодно) - не имеет смысла. Да, можно просто делать генераттор чисел на ПК. Или на сайте генерировать броски дайсов. Даже с модификаторами - умножать, что-то дабавлять или минусовать от результата броска (в виде числа). Допустим, у меня есть игра (демка) - "шахматы с кубиком". Фигуры там не ходят никогда, но зато есть два вида дайсов - атаки и защиты. Вот и вся игра. Без хорошей графики - это не интересно. КОнечно говорил Авадхут Махарадж и Мадху Мангал что с художниками разберутся, и они нарисут что нужно. Но это будет на последнем этапе, когда всё остальное спланируется, решится как следует. Ок, допустим есть графика. Типа как в игре Герои меча и магии. Мы погружаемся замечательный мир Махабхараты - здесь и магия, волшебство, и героизм - супер-оружие, мантры, невероятные "мифические" (хотя фактические) существа с других планет или паралельных измерений. да, все это красиво. Если сделать эстетически. Но нужен и геймплей. Одной графикой плохую игру не спасешь. Есть красивые игры, но в них невозможно играть. Вот потому разработчик игры должен пощдумать - а как сбалансировать игру? По сути, задание как у Каспарова, который играет против какого-то гросмейстера. И у Каспарова меньше фигур, чем у проивника (как вариант), но он может поставить ему шах и мат, и выиграть. (вместо Каспарова может быть кто угодно. В игре по Махабхарате это может быть армия Пандавов. Их-то всего 7 акшаухини, а у кауравов - 11)... Конечно, ответ, решение - это тактика. В тех случаях, когда Пандавы, воины их армии сражались с супергероями - Кришна что-то подсказывал - как сразить врага. И даже Бхишма, Дрона, Карна, Дурьйодхана - все на стороне Кауравов (ну почти) были убиты. и победа была на стороне Пандавов. Юддхиштхира стал править всей Землей, всей планетой. Сейчас я сделал этих Пандавов в игре - в "режиме бога". Онисражаются очень легко против любого количества врагов и побеждают их за сичтанные мгновенья. Там где много воинов, всё равно даже такие уровни проходят за пару минут. То есть даже миллионы демонов убиваются за считанные минуты. В релаьности же конечно так не бывает. Чтобы убить какого-то серьезного врага нужно потратить много времени. Хотя конечно в той же игре Диабло убийство самого Дьявола занимает не много времени. Если играть за Мечника-Палладина. Но вся игра - непроста. Очень много раз бывает что вас убивают, и вы перезагружаете последнюю сохраненную версию - переигрываете тот уровень, те места где вас убивают. Конечно, потому нужны созранения в играх. Есть игры, в которых не разрешено сохраняться во время сражения. В тех же Героях меча и магии (не знаю как в новых версиях). Да, это понятно. Все эти положения воинов, не всё просто сохранить. но это не важно. Есть последовательность уровней, которая выплывает из текста Махабхараты. И каждый интересный эпизод где происходит какая-то война, или какое-то сражение, даже 1 на 1 - это стоит проиграть в Махабхарате. Но, с другой стороны, если в роли супергероя - Вишну, или даже Индра, кто-то из Полубогов - то это просто кат-сцена. Просто "мультик". Ну или комикс... =Честные и нечестные дайсы= Шакуни выиграл у Пандавов, Юддхиштхиры - постоянно выкидывая результаты, которые были лучше чем у противника. И так он выиграл. У него были нечестные кости, дайсы. Он был злым колдуном, чародеем - чернокнижником. Но в наших играх, особенно настольных, желательно иметь дайсы, в которых одинаковые шаны выбросить сюбой результат. Такие дайсы, - честные - называются регулярными (правильными) или платоническими телами (геометрическими фигурами). Короче, в них используются плоские фигуры, которые имеют одинаковое кол-во градусов в каждом углу, и одинаковую длину каждой из сторон 2-мерных многоугольников (к-рые составляют дайсы). Подробнее - https://www.mathsisfun.com/geometry/fair-dice.html all of the Platonic Solids can make fair dice! There are only five platonic solids. Platonic solid - правильный дайс (многогранник) =...= thumb|200px|Обычный игральный кубик ([[d6).]] thumb|250px|Стандартный набор дайсов, выполненный в металле: [[d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, d20 и ещё один d10 с десятками.]] Дайс ( ), или игральная кость, кубик — принадлежность для настольных игр, которую бросают на плоскую поверхность для получения случайного результата, чаще всего числа. Дайсы бывают разной формы, от которой зависит число размеченных граней. Самый распространённой дайс — это собственно кубик с шестью гранями. Стандартный кубик выдаёт случайные числа от 1 до 6. Дайсы широко используются как в коробочных настольных играх, так и в военных играх, в настольных ролевых играх и даже в специальных играх, основанных на кубиках. Термин В русской игровой традиции до распространения западных настольных игр использовались только шестигранники, из-за чего слово «кубик» стало синонимично игральной кости. С распространением других форм дайсов возникла трудность, как их называть. «Кубик» — не совсем точно, поскольку не все они кубические. «Кость» или «игральная кость» не столь распространённое слово и в некотором контексте может звучать неоднозначно (в частности, в фэнтези, где есть скелеты). «Дайс» — неологизм, не знакомый за пределами сообщества любителей. В действительности в ходу остаются все три варианта. Английское слово dice происходит изначально от латинского datus — «данное» (например, выкладываемое или выбрасываемое на стол). Русское «кость», а также устаревшее «бабка», относится к тому факту, что первоначально «кубики» делались из мелких костей копытных животных. Используемые кости имеют форму, похожую на правильный параллелепипед, так что после броска ложатся одной из сторон. Ещё одно редкое название — зарик. Конструкция thumb|230px|Альтернативная версия стандартных дайсов — с пирамидами в основаниях. Дайсы прежде всего различаются числом возможных результатов. Чаще всего грани размечены числами от 1 до общего числа граней, и у каждой грани равный шанс выпадения. Поэтому дайсы часто обозначают с помощью чисел: d4 — четырёхгранник с результатом от 1 до 4; d6 — обычный кубик с результатами от 1 до 6; и так далее. В русскоязычной нотации вместо d''' (сокращение от dice) используется '''к (сокращение от «кость» или «кубик»): к4, к6, к20… Традиционные формы дайсов — d4, d6, d8, d10, d12, d20, а также второй d10 с разметкой десятков (от 00 до 90), который вместе с обычным d10 даёт d100. Этот набор часто продаётся комплектом. Детали конструкции дайса можно поделить на декоративные и функциональные. Функциональные отвечают за использование дайса: за то, чтобы после броска дайса можно было однозначно определить результат и чтобы все возможные результаты выпадали с равной вероятностью. В рамках соблюдения этих условий дайсы могут очень отличаться внешне и тактильно. Форма Традиционные дайсы основаны на : в таком многограннике все грани и рёбра одинаковы и равноудалены от центра, поэтому чем ближе дайс к идеальной форме, тем справедливее распределение результатов. Однако правильных многогранников существует всего пять: тетраэдр — 4 грани, куб (или гексаэдр) — 6 граней, октаэдр — 8 граней, додекаэдр — 12 граней, и икосаэдр — 20 граней. Остальные типы дайсов, включая популярный к10, основаны на других фигурах. Наиболее надёжный способ добиться, чтобы все грани имели равную вероятность выпадения — это сделать все грани одинаковыми и равноудалёными от центра массы. В некоторых дайсах также встречаются неразмеченные грани, на которые он выпадать не должен — для чего их обычно делают выпуклыми или даже пирамидальными. На допущении, что равными и равноудалёнными должны быть только размеченные грани, основаны многие произвольные кубики, то есть схемы, позволяющие реализовать разное число граней сравнительно свободно. Даже если дайс основан на правильном многограннике, он обычно не повторяет его форму точно. Рёбра и вершины чаще всего скруглены, а разметка (цифры, точки или пиктограммы) — выдавлена и залита краской. Внутри дайса могут попадаться пузырьки, видимые в полупрозрачных кубиках, но скрытые, если материал непрозрачный. Всё это может сказываться на распределении результатов, хотя обычно незначительно. Если требуется предельная точность результатов, берутся специальные «точные дайсы» ( ). Как правило, их форма и распределение массы рассчитываются на компьютере и реализуются с помощью надёжных производственных процессов, таких как программируемый токарный станок. Разметка в таком случае может не выдавливаться, а просто печататься, хотя при машинном расчёте формы это не обязательно. Некоторые декоративные дайсы лишь отдалённо основаны на традиционных формах. Часто они даже не сплошные, что требует тщательных расчётов во избежания смещения центра массы. «Грани» на них также могут быть условными: разметка может быть нанесена на отнюдь не плоскую поверхность или даже быть частью физической формы кубика. Бывают механические дайсы — принадлежности с подвижными частями, повторяющие функцию дайса. Например, шарообразные дайсы — с полостью в форме одной из форм дайсов, внутри которой перекатывается грузик. Несмотря на шаровидность, они останавливаются чётко одним из размеченных результатов вверх. thumb|150px|Фирменный d6 для [[Shadowrun.]] Разметка Именно разметка отвечает за определение результата на дайсе, остановившимся после броска. На обычном игральном кубике результаты подписаны от 1 до 6 с помощью точек. На дайсах другой формы (а также шестигранниках, входящих в наборы с ними) результаты от 1 до максимального числа граней обычно подписаны арабскими цифрами. 6 и 9 при этом отличаются точкой или чёрточкой, обозначающей низ. Но бывают и другие варианты: например, римские цифры. На сувенирных дайсах мероприятия, художественной вселенной или некой игры одно из чисел может заменяться на фирменный символ. Обычно это 6 на шестиграннике, хотя есть исключения — например, синий кубик Ролекона помещает фирменный символ вместо 1. Не всегда число возможных результатов на дайсе совпадает с числом размеченных граней. Например, так устроен двенадцатигранный дайс d3: треть граней размечена единицей, треть — двойкой, а честь — тройкой. Иногда бывает нужно, чтобы одни результаты были чаще других, и это гораздо удобнее сделать разметкой, чем тщательным расчётом формы дайса. Например, кубик для настольной игры «Тесный мир» — шестигранник с 1, 2, 3 и тремя пустыми гранями. Пустые грани (соответствуют результату «0») встречаются в три раза чаще, чем любой другой результат. Не всегда разметка соответствует числам от 1 до максимума. Это могут быть и другие числа. Например, ролевая система FUDGE и её потомки (в частности, FATE) используют фудж-дайсы — шестигранники с гранями +1, +1, 0, 0, −1, −1. Часто грани оформляются просто как плюс, минус и пусто. Бросок четырёх фудж-дайсов, основной в игре, даёт число от −4 до +4, причём результаты −1, 0 и +1 наиболее вероятны. используют удваивающий кубик: на нём грани имеют значения 2, 4, 8, 16, 32 и 64. Иногда разметка вовсе не числовая. Игра-история Rory's Story Cubes состоит из кубиков, на которых нанесены пиктограммы идей. Это также распространено в военных играх — например, в Warhammer используется артиллерийский куб с результатами выстрела, выраженными стрелками и пиктограммами. Иногда разметка даёт несколько каналов информации. Число или пиктограмма могут быть одним каналом, а цвет — другим. Материал Наиболее традиционный материал дайсов — это кость, однако в наше время из неё изготавливают только сувенирные и декоративные дайсы. Самый распространённый совсременный материал кубиков — это пластик. Используя пластик разного цвета, степени прозрачности и смешивая разные цвета по разным технологиям, можно дёшево произвести яркие красивые дайсы. Кроме того, пластиковые дайсы можно печатать с помощью 3Д-принтера, что позволяет независимым мастерам продавать свои оригинальные дизайны кубиков. Деревянные дайсы (особенно шестигранники) можно встретить в старых настольных играх и некоторых современных. Металлические дайсы относятся к престижной, но доступной категории. Чаще всего они делаются из цинка, покрытого никелем, а напыление придаёт им любой вид — медный, серебряный, золотой… Хотя некоторые дайсы действительно делаются целиком из латуни, нержавеющей стали или даже титана или вольфрамаPrecision Machined Dice. Металлические дайсы могут быть изготовлены литьём или с помощью станка (в том числе высокоточного программируемого станка). Галерея Image:Dice d24.jpg|d24 Image:Dice d7.jpg|d7 с гранями разной формы. Image:Dice d34.jpg|Волчок (d34) — пример произвольного дайса. Image:Dice d100.jpg|Шар - необычная реализация d100. Image:Fancy dice1.jpg|Металлические ажурные дайсы. Image:Fancy dice2.jpg|Другие дайсы декоративной формы. Image:Fudge dice.jpg|Фудж-дайсы. Image:Blank dice - stickers.gif|Пустые кубики с наклейками. Image:Dice d14.jpg|d14 с иероглифами Image:Dice Backgammon.jpg|Удваивающий d6 для Image:Dice Futurama Into the Wild Green Yonder.png|Шуточные кубики из «Футурамы» с математикой. Бросок Основное действие с дайсом — это бросок. Обычно дайс берётся в руку или в чашу (стакан), несколько раз перекатывается и бросается на стол (либо другую плоскую поверхность). В случае чаши она обычно опускается на стол кверху ногами, а затем поднимается, открывая оставшийся на столе дайс. Эти манипуляции позволяют получить псевдослучайное число, то есть непредсказуемое для играющих, поскольку нельзя предусмотреть все микродвижения руки или чаши. Если количество непредсказуемых манипуляций кажется недостаточным (например, игрок просто выкатил кубик на стол с небольшой высоты), то могут потребовать подобающим образом. Не всегда в игре бросается только один дайс и берётся выпавший результат. Иногда бросается несколько дайсов (зачастую даже разной формы). Результат в таком случае обычно складывается, но может быть интерпретирован и иначе. Например, популярный способ в настольных ролевых играх — это бросок горсти одинаковых кубиков («дайспула») и сравнение каждого результата с целевым числом. Если результат на кубике больше либо равен целевому числу, кубик считается успешным. Результатом всего броска таким образом становится не сумма выпавшего, а число успешных кубиков. Подобная интерпретация возможна и с одним кубиком: например, не от 1 до 6 на шестиграннике, а успех или провал в зависимости от сравнения с целевым числом. Сравнение считается более простой и быстрой операцией, чем суммирование. Нотации бросков Для описания броска используют условные обозначения. Самым распространённым обозначением является (x)d(y) (он же (x)к(y)). Он означает, что надо бросить (x) раз дайс с (y) гранями и сложить результаты. Например, 3d6 означает сумму значений, выпавших на трёх шестигранных кубиках, а 2d10+5 — на двух десятигранниках, плюс пять. Дополнительная информация в броске Даже не прибегая к необычным кубикам, из броска можно считать дополнительную информацию. Обычно для этого в броске используются кубики разного цвета или размера: например, в системе Mythender по цвету различаются грозовые кубики, громовые кубики и бонусные громовые кубики, а также есть крупный мифический кубик. Все они бросаются одновременно, но влияние на игру у каждого типа различается. При желании тот же бросок можно было бы реализовать и однородными кубиками, если бросать их поочерёдно или на разные части стола. Манипуляции с дайсами В некоторых играх правила разрешают манипуляции в дайсами перед тем, как бросок будет разрешён. Например, игрок может иметь право поменять местами десятки и единицы в броске процентника (ролевая система SLURPS) или потратить ресурс, чтобы добавить в бросок ещё кубик (7th_Sea). Не предусмотренные правилами манипуляции с дайсами называются мухляжом. Альтернативное применение дайсов Дайсы могут применяться как удобный счётчик: к примеру, к20 может фиксировать значения от 1 до 20. Куб давэ (удваивающий кубик для нард) используется только так — для учёта множителя ставки. Главное держать дайс в таком месте, где бы его не задели и он бы не укатился. Тогда это удобный способ фиксировать постоянно меняющееся значение, не делая исправлений на листе. Кроме того, при избытке кубиков их всегда можно использовать как фишки, к примеру, на треках. Тип и запас дайсов сам по себе может быть игромеханической характеристикой. Например, такие ролевые системы как Eldritch RPG и измеряют характеристики персонажа не числом, а типом кубика: к4, к6, к8… Игра Mythender одной из характеристик задаёт стартовый запас кубиков бури, и этот запас в течение всего боя (который составляет значительную часть игры) меняется и пополняется как самостоятельная временная характеристика. Игры с белыми кубиками почти всегда используют маркированный белый кубик как одну из главных характеристик персонажа. Заменители дайсов Иногда у группы нет возможности бросать кубики, предусмотренные игрой. Причин тому может быть много. Основная — физическое отсутствие кубиков нужной формы. Дайсы за исключением шестигранников и, может быть, стандартного набора достать может быть не просто. Хотя необычные дайсы обычно прилагаются к игре, использующей их, однако они могут потеряться или износиться. Также в распоряжении играющих может не быть стола или другой ровной поверхности — к примеру, когда играют в дороге или на природе. Зачастую игра проходит в виртуальном пространстве… В этих случаях могут использоваться заменители дайсов. Особые дайсы можно сымитировать с помощью обычных. Некоторые типы дайсов почти всегда имитируются — например, к2, к3, к5 и к100. Если в распоряжении играющих есть кубик с тем же или кратным числом граней, можно расписать таблицу соответствий его значений нужным. Например, фудж-дайсы часто имитируются обычными шестигранниками, на которых 1 и 2 считается за −1; 3 и 4 за 0; 5 и 6 за +1. Ещё один способ сымитировать необычный кубик — наклейки на грани или цветовая маркировка фломастером. Иногда можно сымитировать и кубик с некратным числом граней, например, отбрасывая несоответствующие значения (кидать d7 как d8 с перебросом восьмёрок). При доступе к компьютеру можно использовать дайсомёт — программу, генерирующую случайное число в заданных рамках. Специализированные дайсомёты умеют читать нотации бросков. Такие функции часто бывают встроены в MMORPG и ролевые форумы. Однако за исключением игр по сети, использование компьютера может считаться нежелательным. В таком случае бросок кубика можно сымитировать с помощью секундомера (это рекомендует ролевая игра Sherpa, написанная специально для походов); случайного номера страницы в книге; «шляпы», откуда достаётся жребий; или тыканьем наугад в раскрученный лист бумаги. Существуют и декоративные заменители дайсов: например, дайсовое кольцо, носимое на пальце и содержащее вертушку со значениями. Также дайсы или заметители дайсов можно изготовить. Самый простой способ — из плотной бумаги. Некоторые игры (как ролевые, так и просто настольные) выпускаются с раскладкой дайса, если не имеют возможности приложить настоящий кубик. Также дайсы можно легко сделать из воска либо парафина (могут быть получены из свечи или оболочки сыра) или скатанного хлеба, хотя это и недолгосрочное решениеС дайсами из хлеба связаны шутки о тяжёлом ролевом детстве ролевиков-сторожилов.. В качестве заменителя дайса можно изготовить волчок: нужна только плотная бумага и спичка (либо зубочистка). Волчок можно изготовить с любым количеством «граней» и даже назначить им разную, а не равную вероятность. Если под рукой есть игровой магазин, там бывает можно купить «белые кубики» — грани которых пусты. Их грани можно разметить маркером или наклейками. Белые кубики могут использоваться для замены утерянных нестандартных дайсов, однако иногда их применяют в играх, требующих конструировать дайсы на ходу — например, ролевые игры Bones и The World, the Flesh, and the Devil. Игры с дайсами Игры, использующие дайсы как основной или единственный аксессуар, можно поделить на следующие направления. * Игры в свободном стиле — такие как Rory's Story Cubes, представляющая собой набор из девяти кубиков с пиктограммами-образами на гранях. Строгих правил у неё нет, только масса идей, как их можно использовать: для игр-историй, подстёгивания писательской фантазии, на вечеринках… «Белые кубики» тоже нередко используются таким образом. * Азартные игры, например, собственно , и . Не всегда эти игры проходят на деньги, но во всех основной игровой механикой является принятие решений на основе оценки риска. * Настольные игры со специальными кубиками, часть современной волны настольных игр. Обычно в таких играх применяются специальные кубики, придуманные и изготовленные именно для этой игры: их грани маркируются, например, пиктограммами или нестандартными числами. Примеры: Ra: The Dice Game, Zombie Dice. ** Коллекционные игры с кубиками ( ), аналогичные коллекционным карточным играм. Примеры: Battle Dice, Dragon Dice, Cookie Fu. ** Наборные игры с кубиками ( , DBG), аналогичные играм на набор колоды. Примеры: The Lord of the Rings DBG, Quarriors!. В настольных ролевых играх Бросок дайса является традиционным методом получения случайного числа для нужд ролевой игромеханики. Различные системы основаны на применении тех или иных дайсов — например, система d20 основана в первую очередь на применении одноименного дайса, но также использует и другие. Storytelling System основана на d10, Эра Водолея — на d6. Существуют ролевые системы, не использующие дайсы вообще — так называемые дайслесс. Разрешение броска По сравнению с настольными играми, в ролевых играх есть ещё один дополнительный шаг трактовки броска — перевод результата в термины игрового мира. Этот шаг присутствует не всегда — некоторые правила ролевых систем такие же, как в военных играх (как нанесение урона хитам) или играх-историях (как распределение прав рассказчика). Однако часто бросок определяет успех или исход действия в игровом мире, а значит, его результат должен быть переведён из математического в описательный. В отличие от большинства настольных игр, в ролевых мухлевание на кубиках иногда считается приемлемым, если к нему прибегает ведущий, который и так обычно обладает огромной властью над ходом игры. Это может не осуждаться, если ведущий делает это ради спасения персонажа игрока или сюжета. Мухлевание со стороны игрока почти всегда осуждается. Математический этап Большая часть систем суммирует выпавшие на кубиках значения, однако есть множество исключений. В основном альтернативные методы используют чтобы снизить необходимость суммирования (подсчёт и сравнение считаются более лёгкими операциями), чтобы создать иную кривую вероятностей или позволить специальные манипуляции с кубиками. Некоторые системы подсчитывают успехи: в таком случае кубик со значением больше некоторого или, например, с чётным значением считается успехом. Как правило, одного успеха достаточно для выполнения обычной задачи, а если выпало больше — персонаж справился с задачей экстраординарно. Чем сложнее задача, тем больше успехов требуется. Подобные системы могут предполагать вариант критического провала, например, если успехов не выпало, и все кубики показывают минимальное значение. Игры, использующие подсчёт успехов: старый Мир Тьмы, Cat. Бывают и более хитрые разрешения броска. Например, система Tooth & Claw считает число успехов по длине последовательности чисел: если среди выпавших дайсов есть 1, 2, 3 или 3, 4, 5 — это считается за три успехаСм. механика Tooth & Claw на Википереводах. Система Metal Öpera считает наибольшее значение в броске за показатель мощи, а число совпадающих кубиков — за показатель контроля. Художественный этап Когда бросок интерпретирован с точки зрения математики, наступает художественный этап — перевод результата «выпало 2 успеха» в описание того, что это обозначает в игровом мире: «Тебе удалось перелезть через стену». Этот процесс называется интерпретацией и обратен оцифровке. Здесь в ход идут правила и рекомендации, приведённые в системе, а кубики как таковые уже сыграли свою роль и не имеют значения. Иногда, однако, результат броска влияет и помимо правил: например, даже если в системе не предусмотрены степени успеха, но кубики выпали лучше, чем необходимо для успеха, играющие могут автоматически рассудить это как выдающийся успех. Необходимый для системы набор дайсов Не все системы используют все мыслимые типы дайсов. Часто используется только один тип. Основной бросок игры обычно осуществляется либо с помощью к6 (потому что это самый доступный тип дайсов), либо к10 (он имеет больше возможных результатов, чем к6, и способен имитировать к100), либо к20 (позволяет регулировать вероятностью с шагом 5 %). Системы, использующие другой тип дайсов для основного броска, обычно делают это в противоположность большинству или чтобы восстановить справедливость по отношению к «обиженному» типу дайсов. Количество необходимых кубиков зависит от типа: к6 обычно обычно кидаются по одному, по два или по три; к10 — по одному или по два (когда нужен к100); а к20 почти всегда кидается один. Тем не менее, системы, основанные на горстях кубиков, могут требовать много кубиков в одном броске, хотя обычно до 5-6 кубиков. Некоторые системы используют в основном броске только один тип дайсов, однако вне его применяют и другие. В таком случае обычно задействуется весь классический набор: к4, к6, к8, к10, к12, к20. Например, таковы последние редакции Dungeons & Dragons, использующие к20 для разрешения большинства действий, но применяющие другие типы дайсов для наносимого урона и получаемых хитов. Некоторые системы используют разные типы кубиков в основном броске. Обычно это те, где сам ранг кубика является характеристикой: например, если типом кубика измеряются навыки персонажа или сложность действий. Но даже такие системы обычно не выходят за рамки стандартного набора «4-20». На особых кубиках вроде к30 или «белых кубиках» основаны лишь некоторые редкие системы. thumb|Логотоп [[Ролевая вики|Ролевой вики — дайс с названиями систем на гранях.]] Дайс как символ Несмотря на то, что не во всех ролевых играх дайсы необходимы, они настолько тесно ассоциируются с хобби, что часто используются как символ. Например, следующие мероприятия используют дайс как символ: Ролекон (к20), РРИкон (к12); следующие сайты: EN World (к20), Ролевая энциклопедия (к20), Ролевая Вселенная (к20). Майки, значки и другая атрибутика, которой можно выражать свою причастность к ролевым играм, часто содержит изображение дайсов. О ролевике-старожиле говорят: «Так давно играет, что дайсы на ладони отпечатались». Суеверия Бытуют разнообразные суеверия, связанные с дайсами и их поведением. Например: * Чёрные Мастерские Дайсы * Дайсы правду знают Приобретение и коллекционирование Обычные кубики можно купить отдельно в любом спортивном магазине там же, где продаются переносные шахматы и нарды. Остальные типы кубиков обычно приходится покупать в специальных игровых магазинах, а если такого в городе нет — заказывать по почте. Цена в России может достигать 200—300 рублей за дайс, хотя плюс в том, что обычно это красивые и приятные на ощупь аксессуары. Если правила не предполагают конкретных фирменных дайсов, то игроки сами обеспечивают необходимый набор дайсов. Особенно это относится к настольным ролевым играм. Здесь можно проявлять индивидуальность: подобрать цвет, материал и размер кубиков по вкусу и даже приобрести красивые декоративные кубики. Некоторые дайсы, распространяемые ограниченным изданием — к примеру, на мероприятиях — могут быть предметом гордости. Зачастую у поклонника подобных игр целая коллекция дайсов. Износ и уход Дайсы активно используются играми, в которых применяются: их постоянно берут в руки, бросают, перекатывают, роняют. Это приводит к износу: краска и напыление постепенно стираются; наклейки на грани обтрёпываются по краям, тоже стираются и могут отклеиться; поверхность покрывается кожным жиром и другими загрязнениями. Однако до тех пор, пока сама форма кубика не сточилась, его обычно можно восстановить. Если разметка выдавлена, а не нанесена или наклеена, положение довольно легко поправить канцелярской замазкой: грань покрывается замазкой, а затем аккуратно вытирается, оставляя замазку только в углублениях. Грязь и жир с кубика легко удалить, промыв его. Дайсы из коробочных настольных игр обычно хранятся в специальных углублениях внутри коробки и так же транспортируются. Дайсы, приобретённые отдельно, обычно хранятся и транспортируются в отдельно приобретённом (или созданном) мешочке либо коробочке. Применение стенда для хранения дайсов, в отличие от хранения миниатюр, редкость. Аксессуары Существуют некоторые принадлежности, помогающие в применении и хранении дайсов. * Мешочек для дайсов — как правило, замшевый, с завязками. Используется для хранения и транспортировки. * Башня, или дайсовая башня — изделие, применявшееся ещё в Древнем Риме, «бросающее» кубик вместо игрока. Необходимо просто опустить кубик в открытый верх башни, чтобы наклонные поверхности внутри сами его раскрутили, и спустя мгновение кубик выпал на поддон случайной стороной вверх. * Чаша — в неё вместо руки помещаются кубики, чтобы потрясти их перед броском, а потом выложить на стол. Это более аккуратный способ, оставляющий меньше телесного жира на кубиках и создающий приятный перестук. Примечания Ссылки * Статьи Коллекционеру на заметку: нестандартные игральные кубики и Нестандартные игральные кубики, часть 2 на сайте Rolemancer. * Dice Collector — крупнейшая в мире коллекция дайсов (больше 33600 штук). * Бросить кубик онлайн — генератор бросков кубиков с историей бросков и произвольными дайсами. Категория:Аксессуары Категория:Генераторы случайностей *